Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by Alina'sBae
Summary: Makoto's favorite part of the day was when Haru would walk in. Haru takes notice.


The morning coffee rush is the worst.

People running in and out, expecting you to have seven hands; it's crazy.

Makoto didn't really like working at the shop. It was crowded, hot, and the customers were pushy, but he needed the job, so the coffee shop would just have to do.

Once the clock reaches ten o'clock though, it gets better. Especially for Makoto.

You see, everyday at eleven, Haru comes in and buys his coffee. Makoto is too ashamed to admit that it's the best part of his day. Haru isn't much of a talker, just walks in, tells you his order -double espresso with a shot of vanilla, is it a little obsessive to know that? Makoto thinks so-, takes his coffee, and leaves. Makoto doesn't even think he recognizes him.

You see, back in the day, when they were young, they were on a swimming team together. But Haru had never led him to belive that he recognizes him. Sad really. Makoto would love to talk to him. For swimming reasons of course.

But today was different, it's already five past eleven and Haru hasn't come in yet. Haru is never late. Makoto tries to not think about it, tries to just focus on his job that he desperately needs, but Haru is in the back of his brain all day.

It happens again, and again, and again. Haru hasn't come in all week and Makoto is worried. He shouldn't be. Maybe he figured out that he has a creepy stalker at the coffee shop, but what if he's sick! No, it's none of his business.

But a week later, at eleven o'clock exactly, Haru walks in. Makoto tries to not let out a breath of relief.

When he walks up for his order, Makoto's coworker, Nagisa, pops up behind Makoto and says, "Haru-chan! You're alive! Makoto was getting worried!" Makoto's face promptly turns as red as his friend, Rin's, hair.

Haru doesn't seem fazed.

"Oh. I was at a swim camp." He says with his usual cool tone. Nagisa gasped.

"You still swim!? That's so cool Haru-chan!" Nagisa was also on the swim team.

"Yeah." was the only response they got from Haru. He grabbed his coffee and walked out.

After that day, Nagisa would talk to Haru when he walked in. Makoto was still too embarrassed to say anything, but a week after that event, when Haru was ordering his coffee, he spoke.

"Makoto, do you still swim?" Makoto almost dropped the coffee he was making.

"Uhh-hh. Um. Not really, I'll go to the pool sometimes in the summer, but I don't swim competitively anymore." Makoto was able to choke out.

"Okay." And with that, Haru grabbed his coffee and left.

"Mako has a crush!" Was what he heard Nagisa singing in the background.

"Sh-Shut up!" Makoto definitely didn't blush. Nope.

After that day, Makoto and Haru spoke almost regularly. And although he would never admit it, Makoto loves it. Cause, you know, Haru was an old friend. Yeah, that's what it was.

About a month later, Haru called Makoto Mako. And the jump in Makoto's heart was from surprise. Totally.

The words that came after were even more surprising.

"Hey, um Mako, the pool of finally getting warm enough to swim in, wanna go with me tomorrow?" Makoto right there was something weird in his voice. Nervousness? No, that couldn't be it. Haru was the most composed person he knew.

"Uhh-hh sure! I'd love to!" Did that sound too eager? Well, it's not like he could take it back now!

"Cool. Um, does 12:30 sound good?" Haru asked.

"S-sure!" Makoto really needed to stop stuttering. It's becoming a habit.

"Kay. See you then." As usual, Haru grabbed his coffee and left.

"Mako's got a date" Nagisa was singing.

"Shut up!" Maybe blushing was becoming a habit too.

Going to the pool with Haru was actually a lot of fun. They joked and talked and Makoto even got Haru to crack a smile!

They stayed at the pool for a couple hours and decided to get ice cream afterwards. It almost felt like a date!

It was getting dark soon and Haru insisted on walking Makoto home. It felt when more like a date, but that was just crazy talk. Right?

Walking up to Makoto's house, he turned to Haru.

"Uhh. Thanks for walking me home." Was this conversing awkward? Makoto thinks so.

"Yeah."

"Uhh-hh, I should probably get inside." And a Makoto turned his head towards the door, Haru got close to his face and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Mako. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Haru started to walk away.

"Wait!" Makoto yelled, "was this a date?" He was really confused as to what was going on.

"Of course it was!" Haru yelled back, still walking, smiling. Haru was smiling.

"Uhh um. Okay! See you tomorrow!" he waved, turned around, and entered his home.

Maybe working at a coffee shop wasn't so bad.


End file.
